


Bruised

by hazelpeach



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, really bad but injoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: You patch Steve up after a fight with Billy.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 479

“Shit, Steve. Why do you always get yourself into these situations?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders, a smug smile on his face, despite his numerous injuries. He had come over to your house beaten and bloodied, saying he had gotten into a fight with that kid, Billy. He said you didn’t have to clean him up, but you insisted. Why else would he be here?  
You brought the wet cloth to his cheek, making him wince at the sudden contact. You told him to be still, placing your hand on his shoulder to keep yourself steadied. He was currently sitting on a stool in your bathroom, making you bend over to actually get to his face. Not that he minded.

You placed a bandaid on some of the cuts, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Pulling away from him, you stood up. “Take off your shirt.”

“Gettin’ frisky, eh?”

“Oh, fuck off.” He laughed at you cussing him out, trying to ignore the pain scrunching up his face gave him. He reached and pulled off his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room.  
You got a good look at him, licking your lips. He chuckled, watching you grab more supplies. You patched up the wounds on his chest and stomach, kissing his shoulder once you finished. “There. All done.”  
He smiled softly, pressing a small, yet love-filled kiss to your lips. You returned the same smile, scrunching up your nose. He pulled you down onto his lap, burying his face into the crook of your shoulder.

You ran your hands through his dark brown hair, enjoying the softness of it. He gave you small kisses on your exposed neck, causing you to laugh, tugging on his hair a bit. Steve looked up at you, his expression not changed from before.

“Thank you.”

You rubbed his cheek soothingly, nodding. “Anytime, baby.”  
You couldn’t help but feel your heart tighten in your chest when he grimaced at the touch, biting down on your lip. Hard. You hated Billy. Anytime Steve was injured, or had gotten into a fight, it was him. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry. I’m fine, okay? It won’t happen again.” He reassured, bringing his face out of your neck and kissing your forehead. He said this every time, but he would always come back, talking about a fight with Billy. A damn fight with Billy.

“You say that every time, Steve. Please, please say you mean it.” You pleaded, your voice shaking. He could tell how much it meant to you. It scared him. He had already fallen hard and fast, and god, whenever you were upset, he wanted to do anything to make you feel better. Anything. It was hard to promise something like this, but he needed to. He didn’t want to see you like this again, and especially not because of him.

“I promise.”


End file.
